Request Lab Rats story and One shots
by Devil in a white dress
Summary: Leave a comment in the comment box or pm me and I'll write a lab rats fan-fiction for you. Inside are one shots also. You can read the one shots and not request something. Enjoy! 1 one shot is up now :)
1. How to request

Request a lab rats story. I love writing about chase most tho :) just pm me or leave a comment in the reviews. Looking forward to writing. I'll publish the one shots here and if you want a story I'll make it separate :) please request. Feel free. Bye!

oh also I will make all request into a one shot unless you ask otherwise. I will pm u asking questions also.

it might take me a while to get each done. Hopefully no more then one or two weeks after the lates one I published. I might skip around request. Like if you request first out of five I might do the third request before the first. But I will get to all.

if I pm you asking questions and you don't reply by the time I finish your one shot I will not change it so in the reviews put all the little details so i don't ask questions and make it a way you don't like it.

You can request more then one but one might come after the other request. I will do your secoLund one last, but I will get to it.

If you have questions, ask. If you read other one shots that others requested I love getting reviews.

I will take comment correcting me and suggesting things and won't be mad, as long as it's about the story.

please don't be mad at me if I do your one shot and somthing isn't the way you want it, just re-request it and PUT MORE DETAIL IN! Just remember it'll take longer.

if two people request the same thing I will write only one, one shot and say it is detracted to both requesters.

I want to know if you want your request to be romantic or just family.

I will warn I'm not good at writing Leo, mr. Davenport, Tasha, Trent, or oc stuff.

I also suck at writing Marcus and Douglas.

Go request and ask questins. Tell me what you think of your one shot or others one shots. Don't be shy!

sorry if it takes me long to post yours.


	2. Request for VampireGirlLuvr

**hi**. **This ****is for VampireGirlLuvr. This is the first one shot. Everyone feel free to read and review on this one. If you are the one that requested one and you don't like the way it turned out. I'm sorry, I spent my time to write it, so somebody better read it. Sorry for grammar mistakes and ooc stuff. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong or any thing. Otherwise enjoy!**

A Brother In Need Summery: When Spike gets the best out of Chase. Bree is there to help him get back.

For VampireGirlLuvr

One shot: Chase wasn't dumb, everyone knew that. Chase wouldnt admit it, but he hated being smart. Him being super smart because of his bionics were, at times a curse. Him having the ability to be this smart included him knowing everything about himself, things about himself he was afraid and insecure about.

As Chase more frequitly became frigtened and intimidated more often, his comando app, Spike took over. Chase thought Spike was a relive to some levels, but that thought quikly fadded when he blacked out, lost control and had nothing to reasure him that he wasnt hurting anyone he cared about like, Adam, Bree, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, or Leo.

After turning into Spike last month and spraning Adams wrist, he was deathly afraid of Spike comming out again. Chase never wanted to hurt anyone, especially his older brother. Chase tried his hardest from then on to stay calm so he didnt hurt anyone again. Chase even started meditating, something he read about online, supposedly it keeps a person calmmer on a daily basses.

Chase had starting detaching himself from everyone also. Chase knew if his scarred and over-emotional self got the least bit frightened, Spike could come out and hurt people he loved deeply.

When Adam teased Chase, It made Chase's blood boil. Chase use to be able to handle his anger, disappointment, and the intimidation that rolled off Adam in deep waves, roll of his back and ignored the pain that it caused, even if it was only emotional pain, not physical. He would get up and resume what he was doing before the 'incident'.

But lately Chase had been taking things to heart. When the bullying or inner thoughts got to him to much, instead of crying or running, like a normal person he lost control and his brave side, Spike took over. This became a new weekly thing for him.

* * *

Lately Bree has noticed her younger brothers odd behavior. Ever sense Spike sprained Adams wrist, Chase changed. Bree had noticed odd behavior before, but thought it was just a phase he was going through, but when Spike hurt Adam and Chase changed, it was a reality cheek for her. Bree knew she had to figure out what was up with her younger brother, and help.

* * *

Chase, Adam, and Bree walking into school. Usually they would go there separate ways. Adam would go with Leo and cause trouble, Bree would hang with her friends, and Chase would go to the library. But today Bree stuck by Chase.

"Hey Chase" Bree said. "Hey" Chase replied quietly. Bree was always excited and enthusiastic. Chase was quiet and acording to the social scale, a loner.

Trent was swiftly walking towards Chase and Bree. "Hey Chasey" Trent started, a smirk on his face. Bree's face hardened in hate at Trent. "What do you want, Trent?" Bree questioned, trying to hide her annoyance, she wasn't doing to good. "I just wanted to see if Chasey here wanted to tutor my friends girlfriend in balet. She's having trouble with her triple runs. I thought Chase here would do a great job sense he's so feminine." Trent replied smugly, a smirk clear on his face.

Chase's stomach dropped and his palms got sweaty. He was nervous and didn't feel like fighting, thanks to Bree he couldn't just run away and hope trent didn't see him. He was stuck in this situation.

His palms became more sweaty and the last thing he saw was commando app activated before he blaked out. "Actuly,"Chases mouth was saying it, but it was obviously Spike, "I was planning on asking you to do balet. You would toltaly rock it considering how good you would look in a tutu." Spike snapped back.

"Thanks, wait. That's not fair! I'm the bully, your the victim, it doesn't work the other way around. Stop it!" Trent pouted and whined.

Before things got any further, Bree stepped in, looked at Chase and said,"let's go" in a hushed tone.

She managed to drag Spike to the music room, witch was empty. She tuned back in to hear Spike saying how he could have easily beten trent down to a pulp.

She turned to Spike, and scolded, "calm down or you will get the both off us in trouble!" Bree had a glare to her eyes. "Don't worry darling, Spike will protect you." Bree sighed aggravated. "I don't want 'Spike'," she made quotations with her fingers, "I want Chase back. And I can protect myself." Bree knew she didn't want to get angry, but to get calm so Chase could come back. "What bout me darling?" Bree fell a bit strange hearing her brother, not really, but Chase was more like a brother to her then anything else, call her darling.

Bree decide not ignore Spike and try to reach Chase. Bree looked dead into spiked dark green eyes and begged for Chase. "Chase if you can hear me, please come back. Trent is gone now."

Bree hadn't meant for her plead to sound so soothing. In the back of her mind she realised Spike was there to protect Chase when he was in trouble or scared. Chase obviously wasn't in trouble, so why was he scarred? Bree knew she would have to be soothing and relaxed trying to help Chase.

Spikes dark eyes suddenly turned into light gree, Chases eyes. Chase blinked once, twice, three times and heard commandos act disengaged. Chase remembered being made fun of by Trent, then blacked out.

"Chase?" Bree asked quietly, hoping it was chase not Spike. "Bree! Are you alright? Did I hurt you or anyone else?" Chase asked franticly looking all around Bree. He didn't see any forming bruises but still couldn't be sure.

Bree felt a bit disappointed when he asked if he hurt her or anyone else, insted of asking if Spike hut her or anyone. It was Spike not Chase, and she wanted to prove that to him. She noticed how Chase acted like a big brother to her, insted of younger. Bree just hadn't noticed till now that, that role should be reversed. She should be acted like a big sister, not a younger one.

"Chase, I'm fine. Spike didn't hurt me, or anyone." Chase nodded and backed away from Bree. The air was thick and Chase felt like 25 bricks were on his shoulders. He didn't know how to clear the air, or if he even should. Luckily for him Bree chimed in. "Are you alright, Chase?"

Chase didn't know how to reply. He felt emotionally lonely and drained. His calmness didn't stay. He meditated that morning, but Trent made him forget all the calmness he experienced. Phisicly he was alright.

"Ya Bree, I'm fine" Chase replied emotionanless. Bree saw right through him tho. "I know you arnt. Don't lie to me, Chase." Bree wanted the truth. "Then why did you ask?" Chase asked, not ready to tell Bree his fears. Seriously, Bree didn't need to be burdened by him.

Chase also didn't want to tell Bree because she would probably think he was weak. Chase was the leader. Even tho he was the youngest he led his older brother and sister to victory on all the missions.

Chase felt unapriciated at times, he pulled them through. If it wasn't for him, they would all be in a lab, not Mr. Davenport's, being tested on. Chase was to nice tho, he wouldn't let anyone hurt his family, he just hoped they would do the same for him.

Bree smiled up at him, "because I wanted to see if you would tell me the easy way, or the hard way." A smirk grew on Brees face. Chase looked at his older sister and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'hard way'?" Chase asked.

Before Bree answered, Adam popped his head through the door. "Do you want me to tackle him yet?" Adam questioned.

You could hear Chase 'ohhh'ing and could feel Bree's harsh glare she shot at Adam.

Bree asked Adam to meet her and Chase in the music room before school started. Bree didn't plan Spike coming, she just wanted to talk to her brother and knew he wouldn't go down easy. Adam just wanted to tackle Chase. Adam hasn't been able to do that sense hebarly ever saw chase anymore.

"Adam," Bree scolded, "you were suppose to wait for the signal." Adam blinked, "I forgot what the signal was." Adam admitted, trying to defend himself, sheepishly.

Before Bree could reply you could hear an unplesent note being played from the piano besides them. At the piano, Chase was standing there, his butt must have hit the key when he bumped into it.

Chase had the deer in the headlights look. Bree looked at Chase, then at Adam "get him!" She demanded to Adam. "So that was the signal?" Adam asked. "Yes!" Bree yelled. She used her super speed to catch up with Chase. Adam then catched up with them and pinned Chase to the floor.

Bree nodded at Adam and turned her attention to Chase, who had a goofy smile on his face. Bree smiled, she hadn't seen Chase smile in a month.

"Now tell us what's wrong" Bree demanded. "Can you please get off me" Chase groaned. Adam perched himself up, about to get of his younger brother, but Bree stopped him. Bree glared at Adam, "don't you dare". Adam perched himself back on Chase, receiving another groan. Adam didn't know his own strength.

Bree looked at Chase and answered, "not until you tell us what's wrong" Bree told Chase. Chase glared at Bree. Chase wasn't going to tell them. If he did he would be considered weak. Bree and Adam certinly wasn't going to step up if he steped down.

"Chase!" Adam and Bree both yelled at him. "What?" Chase questioned. "You've been zoning out for 5 miniuts" Bree said, sounding her snappy tone at the end. "Sorry" Chase admitted.

Minuets passed and Chase was still being pinned down by Adam. Adam sat on Chase's abdomen. Chase grunted again. Andam was much hevier than Chase.

"Will you get off me, I have to get to my first period before the bell rings" Chase groaned. He didn't need to get there early, he just wanted to get his hevier, older brother off him.

Adam looked down into Chase's green eyes, "I would love to buddy, but have you seen Bree angry?" Adam shuddered at the thought, "why don't you just tell us what's wrong so we can get on with our lives." Adam suggested. "Ya. Adams right. I never thought I would say that, but he is" Bree chimed in.

Chase had two options: tell his siblings, or stay in this possession and have an awful ach in his back, he was laying on a screw, for anouther half hour.

If he told them, how would they react? If he didn't, would they be angry?

"Come on guys. I've just been having a bad week" Chase said trying to get out easily. Adam was about to get up, that was enough of an answer for him. Bree glared at Adam and scolded him once again.

"It's been going on for months. Not just a week Chase." Bree spoke. "Just stop being so stubborn and let me know what's bothering you so I can help" Bree said. Adam cleared his throat. "So WE can help" Bree corrected herself.

Chase decided if this kept going on Spike would probably return. And Adam right on top of him, and Bree kneeling besidshim, wouldn't be good if Spike came out.

"I don't want to hurt you." Chase muttered, coming to the facts that what's the worst that could happen. His siblings would never speak to him again, or they might overreact. He decided it might be worth the risk.

"What was that?" Bree questioned. "I don't want to hurt you." Chase rose his voice just enough for them to hear. "How would you hurt us. And how is detaching yourself from us helping?" Bree questioned. Adam nodded in agreement with there sister.

"I've been losing my temper more often and I become Spike and hurt people. If I'm not around you when I turn, I won't hurt you." Chase spoke. It was true. There was more but, they didn't need to know it. That was his personal issues, not public issues.

"Your hurting us more by blocking us out" Bree told him. She missed her brother. "I'm sorry but what if I hurt you?" Chase said "If I hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I barly can sense I nearly broke Adams wrist." Chase explained. "And if I hurt you, you wouldn't forgive me either." Chase admitted. He couldn't stand the thought of his siblings hating him, or looking at him with pity in there eyes.

"We wouldn't hate you" Adam said. "Ya" Bree added, "Spike isn't you. Spike is himself, your nothing alike. We wouldn't have to forgive you. It wouldn't be your fault." Bree comforted.

Adam rose from the awkward possition they were in. This time Bree didn't stop him. Adam sat down next to Bree and Chase rose so he was sitting up, his arms resting on his knees.

"But I have to deal with what he causes. If I- if Spike" chase corrected himself, "hurt you then Mr. Davenport would be angry at me. Not Spike."

"Do you think Mr. Davenport would look into why spikes been appearing more often?" Bree spoke her thoughts out loud.

Chase knew that if they asked he would end up embaresed when Mr. Davenport said it was only because Chase got nervous or scared, when Spike appeared.

"There's no scientific reason why Spike comes, Bree." Chase spoke quietly. Chase wasn't really a huge person that goes and tells people why somthing he's ashamed of, comes when he comes. "Spike comes when I get nervous or frightened. No other reason behind it".

Bree's face turned to pity, exactly what Chase didn't want. Adam looked confused tho. "Then why do you get scarred or nervous so often?" Adam asked, coming out of his silence. "Adam!" Bree scolded, a tear rolling down her face. She couldn't belive her brother felt this way so often, "you can't control if you get scarred or nervous. Right Chase?" Bree concluded. Chase barly nodded and got on his knees, crawled to Bree, and Imbraced her in a side hug.

Chase wiped away a tear that fell down her face. "Bree, I'm fine. Why are you crying?" Chase asked. "I'm supposed to be the older sister. But lately I've been acting like the younger one, and you had to be an older brother. I'm sorry Chase" Bree sobbed, Chase and Adam wrapped there arms around the sobbing girl besides them.

Chase rubbed Bree's back as she sobbed. She slowly started to stop crying, noticing that it isn't about her, it's about her younger brother Chase now. "I prommise I'll be a better older sister Chase" Bree said. Choking a little on her tears. "Ya. Me to Chasey" Adam agreed.

All Chase could do was smile.

Two weeks later everything was back to normal in the Davenport/Dooley houshold. Chase would still get teased by Trent, but Adam and Bree would be there to protect him.

Chase often thought they babied him and overreacted at things people said or did to him, but Chase always called them out on it and said he was fine and that it didn't matter.

Spike has not came out yet, but Chase knew when he did, it would all be alright.


End file.
